Broken
by lenkid
Summary: Max always knew that this day would come.


A/N- Well, here is my second attempt at angst. I hope you all like it.

-And once again, thanks to AJQuest for helping me out with it.

******************************

I always knew that this day was coming, but I always hoped that it would never arrive. And now that it has, it's even more difficult than I dreamed it to be. I always knew that his work would catch up with him, and now it finally has. Looking over the broken city that I once thought could hold so many dreams, all I see now is exactly what is there. A broken city, that holds no promise for the future. At least, not for me. For a brief while, I had everything that I always dreamed of having. A job, a few close friends, a home, and even a love. I never thought that all of that could be possible for me, someone who never had a childhood, and was bred for the sole purpose of killing, but for that brief time, it was. I had it all, and now it's gone. Not all of it, but the one thing that had mattered the most to me. The love. 

Logan and I had finally admitted our true feelings to each other, and began to feel even more comfortable with each other if that was even possible. We spent almost every waking minute together, and it was the best feeling in the world. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. I couldn't and still can't believe how happy he made me feel. Even when I was in the worst of moods, he could always find someway to cheer me up, whether it be by cooking me one of his wonderful food creations, or by simply looking deep into my eyes with his love so obvious, and giving me a smile that made me melt every time I saw it. But now, whenever I'm in a bad mood, I won't get a culinary miracle, and I won't get a look of desire and a sinful grin. Instead, I'll be forced to remain in that mood until something worse comes along. Logan's gone, and as much as I wish I could, there was no way I would have known what would have happened. 

It started out as a typical day. I woke up in the arms of the man that I loved, and after a most relaxing shower, I had an amazing breakfast. I kissed him goodbye as I left for work, never realizing that that would be the last time I would ever feel his lips on mine, or his strong hands caressing my back. I spent the entire day ignoring Normal, and dreaming that I was back in Logan's arms. A far cry from my thoughts only a year ago, which consisted mostly of when I was going to make my next cat-burglar expenditure and how I was going to pull it off. As the work day came to an end, Original Cindy had asked me to go to Crash with her. She said that I had owed her for skipping out on her the whole week. Deciding that she was probably right, and that I could be with Logan all night, I had agreed to go. I called Logan, and told him that I would talk to him later, once again never realizing that that would be the last time I would ever hear his voice say my name. I had gone to Crash, but couldn't enjoy myself, because for some reason I kept feeling that something wasn't right. Not for the first time in my life, I wish that my gut wasn't telling me the truth. I had driven Original Cindy back to our crib after saying my goodbyes to the gang, and then made my way back to Logan's, carefully avoiding the sector police. I rode the elevator to his apartment, and carefully stepped out into the hallway once I made it to the top floor. As soon as I got out of the elevator, the second worst feeling that I have ever had in my life, hit me like a tidal wave. I knew something was wrong, and I almost didn't want to go into Logan's for fear of what I might find. I crept to his door, and found it slightly ajar. My heart began to race, and a lump began to form in my throat, making it more and more difficult to breathe with each step. As I walked in the door I could smell the fear in the air. I slowly walked towards his computer room, and what I saw there, sent me running. I flew down the stairs, because there was no way I could ever wait for the elevator. I made it outside just as everything I had eaten that day rushed up my throat, and made an appearance on the sidewalk. After there was nothing left in my stomach, I continued to dry heave. My lungs were burning, but I was so numb, that nothing else could faze me. I leaned against the wall of the building, and slid down, as did the tears on my face. The world became hazy to me, and nothing would have been able to break through my despair. Somehow I had made it to the Space Needle, where I cried every tear that I had in me and more. And now, as I look over this broken city, I feel exactly as it looks. Broken.


End file.
